


NSFW/SFW Vexen Headcanons

by chocokairi



Series: Organization XIII Headcanons [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocokairi/pseuds/chocokairi
Summary: This is for a very, very niche audience but I’m writing it anyway. NSFW and SFW Vexen headcanons.





	NSFW/SFW Vexen Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> this is for all you vexen fuckers out there, stay weird guys

Vexen isn’t a super touchy-feely lover, so instead he opts for giving you maximum pleasure with minimum touch in quite a few creative ways.

His favorite method of getting you off would have to be toys. Vexen methodically calculates the exact amount of stimulation each toy that he creates will give you, and uses this information to his advantage. If he had a rough day in the lab, those that overstimulate are likely to be chosen for the night's endeavor. It's not exactly a bad thing when he's like this, the activities just don't last for nearly as long as you'd probably like.

A good day in the lab may cause Vexen to be a tad bit more adventurous. If he's had a large breakthrough or wasn't interrupted during the day, that's when he'll forgo the toys and cut straight to some action. Days like these you savor, as science is tedious work and good lab days are hard to come by.

To go along with these good days, if Vexen still needs to stay in the lab for longer, he'll invent some new enjoyment for the both of you. This could range anywhere from a powerful aphrodisiac to quite the stimulating toy. Both of which are designed for maximum efficiency in the orgasm department. Specifically your orgasm department. He is nothing if not the pleasing lover.

Most touch-y feel-y nights will be spent in his room, since no one dares to trek to his basement laboratory. This allows for surprisingly nice sleep, probably because even Saix will wait till you emerge from the depths of the castle rather than go find you down there.


End file.
